The Exodus Academy
The Exodus Academy was founded on the philosophy that there is no singular experience or path that makes a Jedi, but a collection of truths and experiences that allow for an understanding of the whole. Jedi trained at the academy are often more called upon than those in the larger Jedi Order as the foundation of their training was based on an understanding that no single viewpoint could define life and, as such, excel at finding the truth that lies at the heart of all things. Council of First Knowledge The Exodus Academy is run by the Council of First Knowledge, a selection of Jedi of all ranks who have proven themselves capable enough to train future generations of Jedi. With the exception of the Caretaker of First Knowledge, who is the only permanent member of the Council, the membership of the Council of First Knowledge is constantly evolving as new instructors come and go. Caretaker of First Knowledge As part of the Enclave's High Council, the Caretaker of First Knowledge is the authority on training and instruction of younglings looking to join the Enclave. The Caretaker acts as head of the Council of First Knowledge and is responsible for filling its ranks. Additionally, the Caretaker instructs younglings in various topics of Jedi Philosophy. Arbiter The Arbiter is responsible for guiding students techniques in various diplomatic pursuits. These techniques will enable a Jedi to go out into the galaxy armed with the tools necessary to resolve conflicts without violence. As such, Arbiters are often drawn from the Diplomacy Sphere. The Arbiter position is OPEN. Engineer The Engineer is responsible for instructing students not only in lightsaber creation, but also equipment maintenance, digital information retrieval, computer system bypass, and other technological pursuits. The current Engineer is High Councilor X'iant, Head of SIS. Battlemaster The Battlemaster is responsible for training students in martial pursuits. This includes Lightsaber forms as well as simple weapons and unarmed combat. Battlemasters are chosen for their excellency in skill with physical combat. The current Battlemaster is High Councillor Masasha, Blade Master of the Enclave. Sage Master The Sage Master is responsible for helping students develop their skill in Force Manipulation, as well as advanced instruction in Force abilities. Sage Masters are chosen for their knowledge of the Force and their ability to manipulate it toward various effects. The current Sage Master is Jedi Knight Jodigol, Academy Overseer. Librarian The Librarian is responsible for teaching students Galactic and Enclave History, ensuring that Jedi produced by the Academy will be better equipped with navigating the galactic community. Librarians are chosen for their familiarity with their subjects and are often drawn from the Lore/Ancient Knowledge sphere. The current Librarian is the youngling Serakiel. Becoming a Jedi of the Enclave Once accepted into the Exodus Academy, the initiate will be thereafter referred to as a youngling, regardless of age, in order to reflect the level of understanding they have achieved in the Force. Younglings will receive instruction in a variety of subjects aimed at molding them into accomplished Jedi who may be sent out into the Galaxy on any number of tasks. Upon completion of a younglings training, the Caretaker of First Knowledge will administer the Trials of the Initiate, three tests designed to gauge the progress of the youngling and if they are ready to graduate from the academy and further their Jedi training as a Padawan. If a youngling is successful in their trials, they will be permitted to participate in the next Apprentice tournament. The Apprentice Tournament serves as both graduation ceremony for the younglings and a chance for the Jedi of the Exodus Enclave to witness the abilities of the younglings firsthand. Upon the completion of the tournament, the graduating Padawans will be formally introduced to the Jedi who will be furthering their training. Academy progression time table The average academy completion time is 8 weeks. This allows for one class per week for six weeks. The seventh week will consist of the younglings trials with the Caretaker of First Knowledge. On the eighth week a youngling will be available to participate in the Apprentice Tournament. Younglings may complete multiple classes in a week and progress faster than the average. However, they must still wait for the next Apprentice Tournament. The option to complete multiple classes in a week is designed so that a motivated youngling may participate in an earlier tournament if available. Minimum Academy Progression requirements Younglings are required to participate in a minimum of one Academy event (class/trials/tournament) per month. Failure to maintain this minimum activity level may result in reset of academy. Classes A Youngling must attend each class below at least once before they are able to proceed to the Trials. * Philosophy (led by Caretaker) * History (led by Librarian) * Lightsaber Forms (led by Battle Master) * Force Manipulation (led by Sage Master) * Technology (led by Engineer) * Diplomacy (led by Arbiter) Trials of the Initiate The trials of the Initiate will be administered by the Caretaker of First Knowledge after an academy student has successfully completed their training. The trials will be administered at the Jedi Academy on Tython. It is not uncommon for a Jedi seeking a Padawan to come witness a students trails. First Trial: Jedi Inquiry For the first trial, the student will recite the Jedi Code. After which, they will explain their view on the code and what it means to be a Jedi. Second Trial: Jedi Skills In the second trial, the student will demonstrate the knowledge and abilities they've gained during their time at the Academy. ['''Note': Completion of flashpoint in their chosen role (e.g. tank, heal, DPS) may serve as skills demonstration.]'' Third Trial: Jedi Understanding For the third and final trial, an initiate must prove themselves to not just be champions of the Light and defenders of the innocent, but they must also work amongst the people to help bring other force sensitives to the Order, so they may be trained to resist the darkness within all beings. ['''Note': To pass this trial, the initiate must participate in a scene on Tython with the Caretaker that is aimed at recruiting new guild members. Success in recruitment is not a requirement, just the attempt. This trial may be completed alongside the First Trial.]'' Apprentice Tournament The Apprentice Tournament is tentatively scheduled to be held every other month. As the Enclave grows and the amount of participants expands, an increased Tournament schedule is planned.The apprentice tournament will be a double elimination bracket, allowing initiates ample opportunity to test themselves against their peers and impress potentials masters with their abilities, both physical and mental. When an entrant loses a match they are not immediately removed from the tournament. The defeated entrant will move down to their associated wild card slot where they will have an additional chance to strive for Tournament Champion. Should the Bracket 1 Winner lose the final match, they will be permitted a rematch against their Bracket 2 opponent. The winner of the final match between the Bracket 1 winner and the Bracket 2 winner will be declared Tournament Champion.